Hendil
Hendil is an Altmer citizen who can be found in Phaer on the island of Auridon. He can be found in Aninwe's barn trying to ease other Altmer afflicted with the same sickness as his son on mainland Auridon. Interactions Plague of Phaer Hendil is the local alchemist living in Phaer, recently his son contracted a mysterious plague, and shortly afterwards it started to spread to the other villagers. According to Hendil, he and his assistant Amuur, work together to do what they can for the sick, using salloweed found nearby to create a salve to help stave off the disease in those who haven't caught it, and those who have. The First Patient The Vestige eventually gains access to the mine where the sickest people are kept there by Hendil and the mercenaries hired by him, to find that his son, Tancano, had been attacked and turned into a vampire. The "disease" was actually the people being turned into mindless thralls after being fed upon and the salloweed was used to help make people easier to feed to his son. After killing his son, Hendil surrenders and the Vestige is given the choice of handing him over to the angry Velatosse (which will result in his death), or to the mercenary Captain Netanwe (which will lead to his arrest). Dialogue ;Plague of Phaer "Hear about the plague? It's really catching on." :What? "Sorry, sorry. This is about my fourth day without sleep. Are you feeling well? Can I help you?" ::I'm fine. How long has this plague been going on? "Uh, not long. My son was its first victim, bless his heart. I'm not really a healer, just the town alchemist. But I couldn't just sit by and watch people suffer." :::How do you treat something like this? "Salloweed aloe. It seems to hold back the illness for a time. I apply it to my patients as soon as they show symptoms. If their condition worsens, though, we put them in quarantine." ::::Is there anything I can do to help? "Actually, we just ran out of salloweed. A big patch grows just outside of town. Will you gather some? Amuur's already got the next batch of salve prepped. Just need the sap to get back to work." :::::Happy to help. "Salloweed's pretty potent stuff. Gathering it should be safe enough. As long as you don't eat it, you'll be fine. I think." ::::::You mentioned a quarantine? Where is that? "Phaer used to be a mining town. The workings are still down there. After folks started to get sick, we wanted to keep the worst away from the uninfected. So we put them in quarantine down below." :::::::You just abandoned them to die? "No, not at all. Amuur and I go down regularly to care for them. We set up a contract with the mercenaries to keep everyone safe. This'll all turn out fine in the end." When returned with the salloweed: "Ah, you're back. Good. Sorry, just trying to stay on my feet." :I've got some salloweed for you. "Wonderful. I'll have Amuur make up another batch of aloe straight away. I hope it wasn't any trouble for you?" ::Some people were wandering the fields. They looked diseased and attacked me. "Oh. They did? That's unfortunate. Very unfortunate." :::Hendil? What's wrong? "Hmm? I'm sorry. My mind is drifting. Very tired. Some of the local farmworkers must have been touched by the plague. I'll send Amuur and some of the mercenaries to treat them. Thank you for telling me." ::::Is there anything else I can do to help? "Yes, actually. If you could pass out the aloe to some of the villagers, I'll be able to send Amuur to treat those farmhands straight away. New patients popping up every day." :::::Who should I talk to? "Let's see, have my list here. Nelulin, who should be out fixing the sheds about now. Eryeril, no doubt hiding in his home. And Aninwe. She owns this farm, probably just outside the barn here. Those are the next victims on the list." ::::::I'll pass out the aloe, then. Upon returning: "Everything's going to be fine. We're just very worried about the poor victims in the mine. Does everyone have their salve?" :I spoke to all three of them. Are they ill? "In some cases, I'm taking a preventative stance. Hopefully that will stop the spread of the disease. The gods thank you. As do I." ;The First Patient "Please, go away. I'm just trying to protect my son." :What are you talking about? What's going on here? "Tancano, my son. He's sick. I've been trying to hide it. But everything's gone wrong." ::What's wrong with all of these people? "My son. He feeds off of them. Then he bends them to his will. They become his thralls. I've been bringing people down here since he first got sick. Once I find the cure, I can set everything right!" :::This is just wrong. "I just want my son back! Not this monster. Please, don't hurt him. I can still make this right. I can still―" After defeating Tancano: "Oh, my son! I can't believe it. After everything I did to protect him..." :To protect him? What about all these people? "I don't know. They were under Tancano―the monster's―control. I don't know what will happen now that he's gone. All we can do is hope." ::You need to answer for what you've done here. "I understand. I don't... I don't deserve freedom. Report me to Netanwe. She can take me in. I can't face all those families. Can I wait here?" :::How do I know you won't run? "I won't run. I'll―Tie me up. I'll wait for her to come for me." Conversations ;Amuur and Curorne Hendil: "We're losing her. Amuur! Bring me that salve!" Hendil: "Quickly!" Amuur: "This is the last of the salve, sir. I hope it's enough." Hendil: "We can get more later. Hurry!" Hendil: "Yes, just like that. Apply the salve." Curorne: "Please. Don't let me die." Hendil: "She's alive. That's all that matters. Take her to quarantine." ;Salloweed Amuur: "I'll make the new batch right away, sir." Hendil: "Make this batch extra potent, Amuur." Amuur: "It's ready, sir. I put an extra dose in. Here you go." Quotes *''"Sorry, can't talk right now. For your own health. Please get out of here."'' ―When first met, without initiating "Plague of Phaer" *''"I thank the Stars I found that book on salloweed. Without it, we'd have no defense against this wretched disease."'' ―During "Plague of Phaer," if spoken to when tasked to give the aloe *''"Bring the reserves! And seal the exits. We must be cautious."'' ―Shouted at Amuur as he runs to the quarantine mine *''"Amuur and I will be making the rounds soon enough. Check in on the people you spoke with. Everything's going to be all right. You'll see."'' ―If spoken to after completing "Plague of Phaer" *''"Hurry, Amuur! We've got to get back before someone notices we're gone."'' ―Heard when entering the Phaer Catacombs *''"Hold them, Amuur. We can't let them get any further. They can't know the truth!"'' ―Heard when exploring the Catacombs *''"Son! Let me in! They can't find you like this! They'll kill you!"'' ―Heard when Hendil bangs on the door to the inner chamber *''"Get back! Don't hurt him! It's not his fault!"'' ―When confronted at the Catacombs *''"My son... Tancano... why did the gods curse him?"'' ―Upon defeating Tancano *''"Please, just leave me. Don't look at me."'' ―If spoken to after tying him up Appearances * Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Altmer Category:Online: Phaer Characters